Nessie Needs A Daddy
by AlysonScottt
Summary: Bella left Edward for Jacob when Nessie was 2 years old. When Nessie is diagnosed with cancer, Edward fights for his daughter agaisnt Bella's will.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Nessie, well my real name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but you can call me Nessie. Cullen, that's my last name. I hate it, my dad isn't even around, so I don't know why I have his last name.  
>My mom's name is Bella, well her real name is Isabella Marie Black. When she was 18 she married my dad, Edward. And when she was almost 19, she gave birth to me. Two years later, she realized she didn't love my dad anymore. My dad still loved her though. But she left him. She didn't want him in my life anymore, even though he still loved me. After my mom left my dad, she started dating my step dad, Jacob. She dated him for about a year, and seeing that they already loved each other, they got married. My mom was 21, and Jacob was 19, and I was 2. Even though he's only my step dad, my mom makes me call him "dad."<br>Now don't get me wrong, I love Jacob, I just really wish my mom and my dad were still together. I'm 9 now. I haven't seen or heard from my dad since I was 2, my mom won't let me. She doesn't like talking about him. Anyways, when I turned 4, Jacob and my mom tried to get me to go to school on the reservation, but I refused, I wanted to fo to Forks Elementary. And seeing that I refused to go to the reserve school, my mom enrolled me into Forks. On my first day of school I met a little girl named Freida, she's my best friend. She asks about my dad a lot, but I just tell her I don't know anything about him. Today was my last day of third grade,  
>an of course my mother took tons of pictures and cried. She says I'm "growing up too fast" even though I'm only 9. Tomorrow I'm going over to Grandpa Charlie's house. We're going to go fishing, that's usually the time when he tells me more about my dad. He never liked my dad, but he knows a lot about him. My dad works at Forks Hospital in the cancer ward. I've never seen him in the hospital though (I go there a lot because my mom has trouble functioning without falling over.) I should stop talking about myself so much now. Bye.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my mom screaming because Jacob was tickling her feet. "Jake! STOP! NOW!" I heard her scream.  
>"Not until you promise to watch Snow Buddies with me!" "OKAY! JUST STOP!"<p>Ugh, I wish they would stop screaming, I do not feel good at all. Forget fishing, I'll be lucky if I can even get up to go down stairs today. Just when I was about to fall back asleep my mom came in to get me up, "Ness honey, time to get up, you and Grandpa Charlie are leaving in a half hour."<p>

"Mommy I don't feel good today, could you ask Grandpa if we could go another day?"  
>"What's wrong honey?"<br>"My head hurts and my back feels like it has a bajillion bruises."  
>Mommy felt my head, she said I didn't feel warm. But when she lifted up my shirt to look at my back, she gasped.<br>"Mommy what is it?"  
>"Oh My God. Jacob!"<br>"What is it Bella?" Jacob called from downstairs.  
>"Can you call , ask him if he can see Nessie today?"<br>"Mommy I don't wanna go to the doctor!" there was no way I was gonna go to the doctor no matter how sick I am.  
>"I know baby, I know."<br>"Yeah sure, but why? Is Ness okay?" Jacob said entering my room.  
>"Come look." mommy showed him my back, and just like mommy, Jacob gasped, but didn't tell me why.<br>"Oh my god. Yeah, I'll go call right now." "What is it mommy? Why do I have to go to the doctor? Am I gonna die?" my head was spinning now, I thought I just had a headache.  
>"You have bruises on your back honey. No you're not going to die, don't ever say that, now get ready, we're gonna get you to the doctor as soon as possible."<br>"I can't mommy, it hurts," I said, crying now. Mommy looked scared, I don't like it when mommy is scared. "Mommy don't be scared."  
>"I'm not baby, don't worry about me."<p>

*2 hours later*

"I can't be too sure, but I'm going to send you over to the north side of the hospital, to run some tests."  
>"But the north side is...cancer." mommy said. What's cancer? It sounds scary, I thought mommy said I'd be fine.<br>"Yes I know, I just want some tests done. Don't worry yourselves too much, I'm sure Renesmee will be just fine."  
>Mommy started crying and hugging me, which made me cry, I don't like mommy being upset. "When?" Jacob asked .<br>"I'll set up an appointment for tomorrow at...how's one sound?"  
>"That's fine." Jacob said. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry, I'm in a bit of writers block. So what do you guys think should happen?  
>REVIEW! <div> 


End file.
